I will always save you
by LittleDraco
Summary: one protective mother after losing a son, she will do anything for her baby back


**Disclaimer: no one belongs to me and I just deal with it. **

Just another day at the mannor, everyone was doing there daily jobs. Paige was at their temp job doing who know what this time. Phoebe was at the paper doing her column. Leo was up there being a full time elder. So that left Piper and Chris.

Piper was in the kitchen making Wyatt some lunch and Chris was up in the attic with the book. Ever since Piper found out that he was her son Piper, it seemed like Chris was trying to avoid being around her but at the same time trying to get close.

Wyatt was being Wyatt he decided to be a little naughty this morning and decided to throw his food all over the place.

"Wyatt you know you need to eat your lunch, if you don't want your lunch then off for..."

That was all Piper could say when she turned around and dashed out of the room to the bathroom from the nausea her current pregnancy was doing to her.

Up in the attic Chris was flipping through the book as he found a demon that was not yet vanquished Chris would write down that demon and begin making a potion, but before he could move of to start the potion Chris heard running on the floor below and as protective of his mother as he was, he abandoned the book and the thought of a demon he would be after.

Chris quickly orbed down a floor to find Piper in the bathroom vomiting from the morning sickness. As if Piper were physic she knew that Chris would be standing there by the door checking to see if she were ok.

"Chris, can you go and check on Wyatt, he's in the kitchen?" without answering he quickly orbed down to the kitchen and found Wyatt still sitting in his high chair playing with his food. Walking over to his big brother he pulled him out of the chair and noticed all the food on the floor around him.

"Wyatt, food is not a toy, it's for your tummy to enjoy." Chris sang that like it was a little song with that Wyatt let out a little giggle.

Noticing just how tired Wyatt was Chris decided to put him down for a nap. Orbing upstairs Chris noticed that Piper was still in the bathroom and decided to walk pass right into the nursery.

After Wyatt had gone to sleep Chris orbed down back to the kitchen to clean up Wyatts little mess he made. Moments later just after Chris finished cleaning he had grabbed the book from the attic and started flipping down the possible demons in his little note book that Piper got him a few days after she found out about him being her son. After a while he noticed that Piper had been standing there in the door way.

XXX

Not knowing about the dangers in the other room appeared two darklighters, quietly they looked around and noticed that no one knew they were there yet.

Looking through the door to the kitchen one darklighter whispered.

"Is that him, the whitelighter that has been wiping our kind out?' the other darklighter just nodded his head, knowing that if they make two much noise they surly would be blown up.

"Well it looks like it's going to be a double prize today" darklighter number one said.

"Wait double I thought we are just taking out the whitelighter?"

"No, don't you get it that charmed one in there is pregnant with that pain in the ass, if we aim at a certain area then we should be able to take out the whitelighter from being born, so we kill a charmed one and the whitelighter double the prize." Both darklighters smiled.

XXX

Back in the kitchen Piper and Chris were talking about other demons and helping Chris with his never ending list but showing him witch ones the sisters have vanquished in the six years they have been doing this. Giving up from her son Piper decided that she needed to relax a bit since the baby inside of her is playing tricks on her, not as bad as when she was pregnant with Wyatt, at least baby Chris isn't making Pipers exploding power into flowers.

"Chris you know I am trying to help, by what you have mentioned I don't want Wyatt do grow up and terrorised the planet and you living in a hell hole, I want you two to be happy and not care on how much power you have" showing a small smile Chris got up out of his seat and placed the kettle on.

Just as Chris flipped the switch Chris suddenly felt slight stabbing feeling, turning around he found Piper standing there in the kitchen with a darklighter arrow sticking out of her lower stomach and blood running down her legs.

Running over to his mother he began to show the one side of him that was hopefully never was going to be seen by his mother, the young man felt the memory from the first time he had lost his mother and pleaded that she will be fine, looking at his hands Chris noticed that the arrow had done more damaged than hope for, Chris was beginning to fade away.

"PAIGE" Chris yelled between crying and breathing. It was then Chris noticed that he was disappearing fast. It was a long shot and but Chris had to call Leo, taking in one deep breath Chris screamed at the top of his lungs "LEO" crying Chris could not control himself and just a second later Paige orbed in looking at the mess that was Chris and Piper.

By the time Paige had orbed in Chris looked like he was almost gone.

"Chris" a quiet whisper came out this caught Chris' attention, he never thought he would have to watch his mother die, he never thought it would be the other way around.

"Don't worry about me Chris I will always love you, and save you, never forget that."

The sound from Pipers voice made Chris cry even harder, his eyes were red and the full grown man looked like a little boy, just crying.

Looking at Chris even made Piper cry she was losing her son and watching him fade away before her eyes and feeling helpless from the stupid darklighter arrow and every part of her was in pain, body and heart.

Taking his last breaths Chris said his last words "I will always love you, mom." and with that he faded away completely.

Piper decided to position herself and grab hold of the arrow and pulled causing the second most painful feeling she had ever faced. And the next thing Piper noticed that there was a sudden glow and the hole was healed.

Noticing who had healed her she found her son Wyatt there by her side still crying she picked up her baby just as Paige orbed back into the room. Piper handed Wyatt over and asked "can you please take him to my dad's and come back as soon as possible" and with that Paige orbed out leaving a very upset mother.

It was time to face the elders.

Piper didn't know what she was going to say but she knew none of the elders is going to like it the fact she is going up there.

Just as Paige orbed back she noticed that someone was missing, Chris was gone.

Beginning to tear up She looked up at Piper "Paige, can you orb me up there, and then go to Phoebe and tell her about Chris."

"We will get him back, Piper I swear we will."

Orbing up there and leaving Piper behind Paige orbed to the Bay Mirror where Phoebe works.

Phoebe was busy typing away with the next column. Phoebe looked up from the computer and noticed Paige with red puffy eyes and even with the empath blocking potion Phoebe knew something was terribly wrong

"you want the terrible news, Chris is dead" it seemed to hit Phoebe hard the words Chris and dead in the same sentence was like being stabbed in the gut over and over again.

Phoebe was frozen from the shock the last thing she remembered saying to him was "no demons today Chris I have to get the column in by tonight" Phoebe loved her nephew and even though he can be a pain in the ass she would always love him future consequences and all.

The first thing Phoebe could say was "does Piper know yet"

"she was there when he faded away. A darklighter arrow got to Piper and it killed baby Chris which killed our Chris. I had to get Wyatt to heal her, because Leo never came."

Up there in elder land Piper stood there for a moment when a young whitelighter came up to her.

"you are not allowed up here Miss Halliwell."

Not giving a care in the world Piper stormed off. Finding the doors she was looking for, she stormed in right in the middle of an elders meeting.

"Piper What's wrong, how did you get here" Leo was surprised to find that his ex-wife storming the place, but not mad that she interrupted the meeting

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT CRAP I JUST WATCHED OUR SON DIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND HE TRYIED CALLING YOU, YOU NEVER CAME, YOU KILLED YOUR SON" Leo looked scared, Piper didn't care how load she was she wanted everyone know that her son was dead and Leo was a bad father. With a small tear forming Leo couldn't think straight but there was one thing on his mind

"Wyatt's dead, what happened?"

"NO NOT WYATT HE IS FINE A LITTLE TRAUMATIZED BECAUSE HE WAS THE ONE WHO HAD TO HEAL ME, NO Chris IS THE ONE WHO IS DEAD YES LEO, CHRIS IS OUR SECOND SON, THINK ABOUT IT THREE MONTHS AGO, I HAVE BEEN PREGNANT WITH HIM AND YOU JUST LEFT US." Confused at her words and yelling it all made sense to him and why he was here in the past, he was saving his brother.

But deep down the way that Chris and Leo had treated each other made him wonder maybe that's why he was such a bad father to Chris and this was just payback.

**To be continued…**

**What do you think, Love it, hate it and ideas. Till next time. **


End file.
